Code Red
by allmojobaby20
Summary: AU. Carla Connor finds herself banged up in the prison which Peter Barlow is working at. As the two become acquainted with one another, Peter finds himself pushing all the boundaries of his job for her. Is life behind bars about to become a life sentence for the both of them?
1. Promises

**Disclaimer: Whilst this story will be based in a UK prison, it will not be a realistic representation. I didn't want to be concentrating too much on the prison side of it all. Therefor this fic will include goings on and procedures which are unlikely to happen in a real prison. It's an AU fanfic. I hope you enjoy!**

Peter slammed his locker shut and adjusted the belt on his uniform. Ready to begin his shift back after a week off. He was about 10 minutes out of morning handover and was trying to process all the new information he'd just been fed. In most jobs, not a lot would change in a week, but in a job like Peter's, things changed by the hour. New battles, cell changes, new inmates, releases, transfers. He glugged down the remainder of his coffee and placed his cup in the sink.

"Code red. Code scorching red Buddy" Peter's attention was drawn to his fellow guard and best pal Ciaran who was as per usual, stood looking in the mirror that hung on the wall of the office

"Oh yeah?" Peter rolled his eyes at his mates eye for the ladies; even the ones banged up. 'Code red' was his and Ciaran's way of telling the other that a new inmate was easy on the eye. Not just because it was typical lads chat but also because it meant there was likely to be trouble for her. The inmates never seemed to warm to the prettier additions, either that or they'd take too much of a liking to them. "Which one's that then?" Peter's curiosity now had the better of him. It wasn't often the 'code red' label was used and he'd just been briefed on three new inmates who'd joined the ladies prison in which he worked at, so he knew it had to be one of them

"Trust me, you won't miss her" Ciaran replied with a grin, giving his mate a pat on the back and walking out of the office, ready to begin his shift.

Peter exited shortly after, checking what wing he was manning on the timetable and heading straight for it. Before he even had chance to get there, the familiar sounds of women screeching and a commotion taking place was what he was welcomed with upon entering the block of cells

"Right, break it up ladies" he spoke, sauntering into Wing C, the crowd of women suddenly parting at the sight of the guard. "Jackson.. I should've guessed that it'd be you" he interjected, stepping in between the two inmates who were merely exchanging harsh words.

"Listen Barlow, she started it" Jackson replied, aggressively pointing her finger towards the inmate she'd got into an argument with, strangely enough an inmate she was usually quite tight nit with. "She's been nowt but aggro for that newbie"

"Yeah well, if she didn't come in here thinking she owned the place then there wouldn't be an issue. Stuck up cow thinks she's better than us" Matthews shouted back as a figure emerged from Cell 8.

"Oh change the record will you? We're all in this shit hole aren't we? I wouldn't say any of us are exactly privileged" Peter's breath hitched in his throat as he caught sight of the woman stood against the doorway of her cell. Her dark brunette hair tumbling down over her shoulders as she stood with her arms folded. It had to be her. Code Red. "I just want an easy life okay. You've made it evident that you don't like me so I'll stay out of your way and you stay out of mine? Yeah?"

"There she goes! Trying to call the shots again!" Matthews tried to retaliate but the woman simply shook her head and walked back into her cell. The huddle of women surrounding the commotion soon spread and they continued on with the mundane tasks of prison life. Soon enough most inmates had either wandered off or gone to complete their daily duties and Peter found himself pacing the cell block up and down before he caught sight of her again. Code Red.

"The pack of hyenas not about then?" She spoke as she stood propped up against her cell door, emitting a small smile from Peter's lips

"I reckon you've got about 15 minutes until they adjourn for feeding time on another inmate"

"Perfect amount of time to make a cuppa then" the woman walked across from her cell over to the hot water machine, allowing Peter to fully take in the sight that stood before him. Her petite frame was complimented by an all black outfit. A black long sleeved top teamed with a pair of black leggings and some black converse. The outfit was tight and clung to the woman's curves in all the right places. It was simple attire, just like all prison wear, but she pulled it off in a way he'd not seen before. "D'ya want one?" Peter's thoughts were interrupted by the woman's husky voice

"Err.. a drink?" Peter responded, quite taken aback as the woman simply nodded, holding up an empty plastic cup "Erm, yeah go on then. Sorry.. I'm not used to the inmates actually offering out drinks. Well, not unless they've ladened it with something anyway"

"Well.. As you can see, the only thing I've got to offer you is a teabag and some milk. Sorry to disappoint. Can't even offer you some sugar as this lot in here neck sachets back like it's vodka" The brunette finished making up the two drinks and placed them on the table that was centred in the middle of the block. Pulling a chair out, she took a seat and placed her hands around the cup in an attempt to warm them.

"Well, it's a good job I carry my own supply out from the office then" Peter smiled, pulling two sachets out from his pocket and taking a seat across from the woman at the table. "Do you take sugar?" he asked, stirring a sachet into his own cup

"Ooh I'd kill for one" the woman spoke before realising the words that had just left her mouth, "Not literally, obviously.." Her whole demeanour suddenly changed and panic etched her face as if she'd really said something wrong

"Don't panic. I'm not wired up" Peter tore open the sachet and emptied it into the woman's cup, smiling at the contentment on her face as she stirred it and took a sip of the hot beverage

"It's amazing how a week in a place like this can even have you missing the simple things in life like sugar" the woman's tone was sad despite the smile that was subtly spread on her face. "Anyway, I've not yet seen you about?"

"Ahh I've been on a week off. First day back today. I'm officer Barlow. And yourself?"

"You mean you've not heard all about me yet? I'm Carla. Carla Connor. Or in here, better known as the woman who tried to murder her Ex Fiancée" Carla looked down into her drink, still embarrassed by the situation she found herself in

Now Peter knew her real name as apposed to 'Code Red', the information he'd been given on her in handover suddenly began to flood back. She was still on trial for the attempted Murder of her Ex Fiancée and business partner Frank Foster. Any details other than that were kept from the likes of Peter but there was something about this woman; something that instantly made him feel like there was a lot more to her story. "Listen, I'm not here to judge. I'm simply here to look after you women and make your time in this place as safe as it can be. Whatever you may or may have not done, is irrelevant to me" Peter's tone was soft and clearly got through to the woman who sat across from him

"Thank you" She gently smiled. There was something about this guard. Something different to all the others she'd come across in her short stint. The others liked to make their power known, walking about with smugness etched on their faces and speaking down to the women in the most patronising manner possible. Officer Barlow seemed kind though, genuinely kind.

"So how you coping in here then?" Peter broke Carla's thought process as she continued staring down into the hot beverage sat in front of her

"Well... I won't be leaving a five star review on trip advisor, that's for sure. The rooms are tiny, the beds are uncomfortable, the food's diabolical and don't even get me started on the noise levels" Peter let out a chuckle as Carla sat across from him smirking

"Well I'm ever so sorry madam, I shall report back to my boss right away and we will work on rectifying all issues you have with the establishment" Peter kept up the pretence as Carla laughed in return, her facial expression suddenly changing as realisation dawned upon her. Peter sat quietly, not wanting to probe her too much. From experience, he knew she'd talk when she was ready

A few seconds passed before Carla spoke up, knowing her sudden change in demeanour had become evident. "Sorry, it's just I'd forgotten what it felt like to laugh. I guess it feels like I shouldn't? It's not exactly the environment to be sat laughing in, is it?" Carla shook her head in annoyance at herself

"Hey, don't be silly" Peter waited for Carla to make eye contact with him. "It's tough in here. What you're going through is tough. But you're still human. You're allowed to laugh, cry, even have good days. It won't change your verdict"

"It is tough, tougher than I imagined" Carla provided an honest answer to Peter's earlier question. "I like to consider myself quite strong, resilient even, but this place.. I'm scared it'll be the breaking of me"

"Well so long as I'm around, that won't happen. I'm not going to pretend you've got an easy ride ahead of you but any issues or worries, you come straight to me okay" Peter offered gently and Carla gave a small nod "Don't ever be afraid to let your guard down around me"

"Terrible pun but I'll let you off" Carla quickly added as Peter laughed, catching on to what she meant. "Seriously though, thank you. It's nice to know you're not all dicks in here" Peter proudly shook his head as Carla stood up from the table, chucking her polystyrene cup into the bin behind her, ready to make her way back towards her cell. "Ta for the chat Barlow"

"Anytime Connor. In fact.." Peter stood up himself, closing the gap between him and Carla as he delved into his trouser pocket, pulling a few sachets of sugar out as he reached down and grabbed carla's hand, placing the sachets into it and closing her fist around them "These are for when I'm not on your block, on the promise that next time I am, you'll make me another one of them cuppa's?" Peter held eye contact with Carla as she looked up at him, his hand still enclosed around hers with neither of them rushing to change that

She tutted and shook her head in response "Even have to make the staff drinks in this establishment too.. terrible service" Peter smirked as he finally released her hand and watched her as she made her way to her cell "But I promise, Barlow" she spoke over her shoulder with a grin before she walked out of sight, leaving Peter stood in the middle of the block. Code 'scorching' Red she was indeed.


	2. Curiosity

"You alright Gucci?" Jackson was stood in the entrance way of Carla's cell, as Carla led on her bed flicking through the fashion magazine she'd already read ten times over since being banged up. Gucci was the nickname Jackson had created for Carla, given her designer lifestyle and glamorous exterior and although it'd taken a while for Carla to adjust to, she found it quite flattering now. It certainly beat hearing 'Connor' beckoned out 24/7, that was becoming more irritating as time went on

"Never been better" Carla rolled her eyes as she lifted them from the magazine and met the gaze of Jackson. "Listen, erm," Carla sat herself up in the bed, chucking the magazine down onto the concrete floor and tucking her hair behind her ears, suddenly feeling quite awkward "Thanks for earlier ya'know, for sticking up for me like that"

"Ahh, it was nothing. Matthews can be a right bitch when she wants to be, she needs putting in her place sometimes" Jackson wandered into Carla's cell, her hands in her jogger pockets as she plonked herself down onto the end of Carla's bed. Carla took in the woman before her. Her bleached blonde frizzy hair, the badly designed skull tattoo on her upper arm, the clothes that she'd clearly squeezed herself into as layers of skin spilled out of the arm holes on her vest top and over the waistline of her joggers, resulting in her showcasing a muffin top. She certainly wasn't like anybody Carla had ever associated herself with before, but she was kind and that's what Carla needed around her right now. Despite the loud mouth and her brash approach, she'd welcomed Carla, idolised her, made her feel less alone. As the days went on, Carla found herself quite warming to the woman. She was like a plumper version of Becky Mcdonald, a local from Carla's home, and Carla couldn't help but have a little soft spot for her. Not that she'd admit to that, of course. "Hey at least it got me some Barlow action" Jackson nudged Carla with her elbow, a wide grin on her face as she clumsily winked

"Officer Barlow?" Carla found herself giggling at Jackson's blatant attraction to the guard, imagining the pair of them together

"Kooooor yeah, I certainly wouldn't kick him out of bed. Would you?!"

"He's not my type" Carla lied, screwing her nose up at the question in order to appear even more convincing. She couldn't deny to herself that he was a very attractive man but she wasn't about to admit it out loud. His olive skin, his dark hair, his neatly trimmed silver beard that framed his face, his deep brown eyes... them eyes... Carla suddenly realised she'd sat silent for a little too long and brought herself back to the subject "Anyway, I highly doubt he's on the look out for a convict as his bit of arm candy"

"You never know Gucci. You know what they say about a bad boy, can't see why it can't work both ways"

"In your dreams Jackson. Now go drool over Barlow somewhere else, I've got this thrilling magazine to flick through for the millionth time. You're interrupting my flow" Jackson laughed at Carla's sarcasm before attempting to push herself up off the bed. Finally tumbling to her feet, she placed her hands on her hips and stood in a model-like pose

"He won't be able to resist THIS.." Jackson moved her hands slowly down her body "..for too much longer. Just you watch" She flicked her hair over her shoulder and jokingly sauntered out with her hands still on her hips, leaving an amused Carla shaking her head as she led back onto the bed in her cell and thought back to her meeting with officer Barlow earlier. How he'd not judged her or made her feel like a prisoner like everyone else so far had done. She could certainly see why he was a hit with her fellow inmates.

————————————

Peter finished drying up the remainder of the utensils he'd used for dinner, his mind still preoccupied over his first day back at work. He chucked the tea towel onto the kitchen side and made his way over to the sofa in his apartment, slouching down onto it as he put his feet up on the coffee table, flicking through the TV channels absentmindedly. As first shifts back to work go in that place, his wasn't too bad today. No fights, no casualties, and a newbie who had made quite the impression. He couldn't stop thinking about his earlier encounter with Carla. Code Red. There was just something about her that intrigued Peter, something that drew him in. Women inmates came and went like buses in that place but Carla seemed different to any of the others he'd dealt with before. His laptop sat on the coffee table infront of him suddenly caught his eye and before he knew it, he found himself picking it up. This was never something he'd done before. Was he really about to do this? Was it weird? Why did he actually want to do it? What was the point? He sat staring at the screen for a few minutes, multiple moral based questions flying about his mind, before his curiosity won and got the better of him. He clicked open the Facebook icon on his desktop and typed her name into the search bar, scrolling down as he found her. Carla Connor. It was definitely her, her profile picture was unmistakable. Her brunette hair, them razor sharp cheekbones, that smile. He took it all in for a moment before his attention was drawn to her cover photo. A picture of her goofing around, posing on one of them cardboard picture boards. After studying Carla, his gaze wandered to the brunette woman alongside her in the picture. Her sister perhaps. They certainly looked like they were related. They had exactly the same features. The brunette hair with the lighter tones at the end, the tanned skin, the beauty. He clicked onto the album of Carla's profile pictures, eager to see more. He smiled as he flicked through them. She looked happy. Loved. Beautiful. He came across another picture of Carla and the brunette, one of them hugging onto each other tightly. Hovering over the tag on the image, her name popped up.. 'Michelle Connor', this seemingly confirmed to him that she was in fact Carla's sister. He continued flicking through more images. Images of Carla dressed up, glasses of alcohol in her hand. Multiple images of her with this woman Michelle. Then a black and white picture of her and a man with their arms around each other popped up. Peter hovered over to see a tag but there wasn't one. So he clicked onto the comments that had been left on the image.

**Michelle Connor**

_So happy for you Babe. Tell Frank he better treat you right or he'll have me to deal with xxx_

**Carla Connor**

_Don't worry darling, he's one of the good ones xxx _

This was him. Carla's Ex Fiancé. The man she was accused of trying to kill. The reason she was now in prison. Peter closed the comments and studied the picture again. Focusing his attention on the man. He looked smarmy.. untrustworthy. Peter didn't get good vibes from him at all. Then he took in the whole image, the background behind the pair. Surely it couldn't be? He clicked off the album and found himself back on Carla's profile. His eyes lingering on the place of work she had listed at the top of her page. **_Underworld, Weatherfield_**. He shook his head in disbelief as he scrolled further down, shocked as to what he found next.

**1 mutual friend. Tracy Barlow**

Surely not? Peter's hand instinctively rose to his mouth as he tried to process the information. What were the chances? The chances that the inmate he'd found himself so drawn to after one brief encounter, happened to not only work on the street he grew up on, but was also friends with his sister? He scrolled down through her friends list, finding himself more and more in disbelief as multiple names cropped up that he recognised

**Kirk Sutherland**

**Steve Mcdonald **

**Sally Webster **

**Hayley Cropper**

And that was just a small chunk of the list. Peter persisted to scroll through the rest of Carla's page, searching for even more connections to his childhood home. He studied the backgrounds of her public images. _The Rovers. Roy's Rolls_. Them cobbles. He even stumbled across some more images of her and Frank, finding himself growing more disturbed by the man as time went on. After more investigating, Peter had come to the conclusion that Carla actually lived on the street. The street he was so familiar with himself, the location where his family all still resided. He'd moved away when he was 18 and was occasionally in telephone contact with his dad but other than that, he'd cut most ties with the place. The last thing he'd expected from stalking Carla's profile, was that he'd end up taking a trip down memory lane

He silently berated himself for going looking now. Now he had all this brand new information which he couldn't talk to anyone about. Not even Ciaran, and certainly not Carla herself. Before he took himself away from her page, he found himself enlarging her profile picture one last time. Feeling a deep sadness inside him as he looked on at the smiling woman. In this image she looked like she was full of life, no idea of the hell she was about to face. He wasn't clued up on the details of her story, the truth to it, but his instincts told him that something was very amiss with this Frank bloke. With one final glance, he clicked off her profile and deleted his search history, just to be precautionary. But Peter's intrigue had the better of him now he'd gone looking and had discovered the information he had done, and he was tempted to do even more digging. He even contemplated googling their names but suddenly he came to his senses and the weirdness of the situation hit him. This wasn't right. He shouldn't be seeking out information on Carla's case. Not only did he feel it disrespectful to her, despite having only met her the once, but he hadn't ever done it with any other inmates. Why was he so drawn to Carla? He sat quietly trying to process the information he'd discovered that evening. Wondering about all the in's and out's of Carla's story. What had brought her to the street.. what she was like.. what had really gone on with her and Frank.. so many questions that were none of Peter's business yet he found himself craving the answers. He'd already been keen to get to know the woman, even more so now though..


	3. 1:1

Apologies for the delay in update. It was more well received than I'd thought and I suddenly worried about my ability to provide a good update. There's a lot of the story that needs building up so this is a bit of a filler chapter. I hope you're all well and safe.

It'd been a week since Peter had met Carla for the first time, since he'd discovered details about her through his facebook search. A lot of questions still remained in his mind, new ones like whether or not she'd have made the connection to his family through the 'Barlow' surname. Whether she may discuss Weatherfield with him at some point and what he may say in response. He'd seen her around, out in the prison garden, going about daily prison duties like doing the laundry and completing kitchen activities. If he was honest, he'd tried to avoid her where he could, not sure of how to interact with her after what he'd done. It wasn't a huge betrayal in the grand scheme of things, but it was morally wrong and still he was unsure of why he felt the need to do it.

It was Monday afternoon and time for Peter to take his 1:1 session. This was something Peter himself had requested to set up in the prison for those who struggled with alcohol abuse. He was a recovering alcoholic himself and after meeting many female prisoners in similar situations to him, he'd taken it to the governor and been granted 1:1 slots each week with prisoners who found themselves struggling. Governor Lewis approached Peter as he made his way down the corridor towards the private room he used for these sessions. He got on great with Becky, who'd been the Governor for the whole 5 years in which he'd worked for the prison. She was fair, approachable and had a real duty of care for the female prisoners. She was popular amongst staff and strangely enough, even the inmates.

"Ahh I'm glad I caught you Peter! Your client is already in there, sorry it was a last minute referral but I noticed she was struggling. I'm not sure how much you'll get out of her considering I pretty much had to force her into coming but hopefully it'll just give her some extra support"

"I'll see what I can do and come find you after for an update" he offered her a smile and made his way to the room, freezing on the spot as he entered and caught sight of his client sat in the chair. "Carla?" he couldn't hide the surprise in his voice as she made eye contact with him. The sessions were a personal space, therefor it wasn't necessary for him to call her by her surname. She was the last person he was expecting to be greeted with when he had entered the room though. He eventually shut the door behind him and made his way to the chair opposite her.

"I was forced into coming okay. I'm not an alcoholic" Carla held her hands up, even more embarrassed by the situation she found herself it now that it was Officer Barlow who was taking the session. Governor Lewis had spoken to her a couple of days ago after she'd been caught swigging some alcohol that had been smuggled in by another inmate. She hadn't been angry at Carla, being all too aware of the pressure newbies were put under in regards to getting involved in the underhand side of prison life. Therefor she'd simply issued Carla an unofficial warning. But her concern grew when she questioned Carla over why she felt the need to take the alcohol, realising there was a lot more to it than just prison fun.

"That's fine" Peter retaliated as he sat back into the armchair. "No one's calling you an alcoholic though Carla. The Governor was just concerned. Regardless though, being an alcoholic isn't something to be ashamed of. I should know that better than anyone" This statement caught Carla's attention as she made eye contact with Peter for the first time since he'd sat down

"You're an alcoholic?" She questioned, shocked that the man who sat infront of her had such issues

"Recovering, but yes. How do you think I got this gig?" He nodded to the room surrounding them as Carla smiled gently at Peter's honesty, finding it encouraging

"I'm not an alcoholic, I just.." Carla repositioned herself in the chair, not quite believing herself that she was actually about to open up "This past year I've relied on it probably more than I should have done and well, since being in 'ere, I've craved it. A lot" Carla spoke quietly, ashamed of the words she was speaking. It was a starting point though and her and Peter spent a fair while discussing his past with alcohol. Her past with alcohol. Why she had drunk the contraband. What implications she'd face if she were to do it again. A lot of progress had been made and much to Peter's surprise, there was still 20 minutes of the session left. Peter was keen to cram as much in as he could now it felt comfortable, easy.

"How you finding this place now though? Anything you're struggling with in particular?"

"Other than the lack of a decent brew? I don't know. It's obviously not going to be easy. And most of the women are alright but some.. well, they've just taken an instant disliking to me? I should be used to that from the outside world but in here, the one thing you don't want to be is unpopular" Carla surprised herself at how honest she was being about something that felt so stupid but Officer Barlow was easy to talk to, friendly.

"Well that tends to happen with the pretty ones" The words left Peter's mouth before he had chance to process what he'd said and he cursed himself for it despite being met with a grin

"Pretty aye?" Although blushing, Carla couldn't help but smile at Peter's compliment

"Sorry, I forgot where we were for a second. That's the problem with these rooms, I lose sight of the uniform"

"It's alright. What is it you said earlier? What's said in these four walls, stays in these four walls?"

Peter couldn't help but smile at Carla's response. Most prisoners would've taken that and ran with it, where as Carla, he strangely felt like he could trust her "Well thank you, but my apology still stands, that was an unprofessional response. What I meant to say was that some of the women, they just take time. They think they own the place and when new people come along who threaten that, they get territorial. Whilst you shouldn't have to change who you are, just try and stay on the good side of people where you can. Fights in here can get nasty"

"Wouldn't want to ruin this pretty face now would I?" Carla teased as Peter shook his head, trying to suppress his smile

"You could be trouble, you"

"Well, if I'm going to be in here then I may as well live up to the reputation. Anyway, I'm not the only one who's been deemed 'pretty'"

"Oh right?" Peter replied, not quite sure where Carla was going with this

"Oh come off the innocent act, that's for us lot to try play. You must know you're the eye candy of the prison for them women out there, well you and Officer McCarthy"

Peter suddenly felt highly embarrassed. He knew a fair few of the women lusted after him in here but hearing Carla say it, it felt more of a compliment, nonetheless it was one he was about to play down. "Well some of them haven't had male interaction for a fair few years, I think they'll just take what they can"

"So modest"

Suddenly the session was interrupted by a knock on the door and Peter couldn't tell if he was relieved or disappointed. He excused himself as he opened it to find Ciaran stood there, slipping out to speak to him

"Sorry to interrupt Buddy. You don't know where Becks has got to do ya? Said she wanted to speak to me but I can't find her anywhere" Before Peter could respond, a radio call from the Gov herself interrupted them, calling Ciaran to wing F. "Typical! Not even had chance to start my brew"

"I'll take that off your hands then mate" Peter grinned as he took the hot cup out of Ciaran's hands and walked back into the room where Carla was sat waiting as Ciaran set off to attend the call. "Now, if you don't think this is a decent brew then your standards are too high" He handed Carla the cup as she looked up at him confused "One sugar, the perfect amount of milk and hard laboured by the best tea maker I know, Officer McCarthy himself. He's been called to the floor so I took it off his hands"

"Even a ceramic mug? You do know how to treat the ladies" Carla studied the beverage, quite taken aback that Barlow had given it to her instead of having it for himself. She wasn't in a position to turn it away though, instead bringing it up to her lips, taking a sip and savouring the taste of a decent cup of tea. Nothing like the cheap tasting drinks she'd become accustomed to in here. "I'm impressed"

"Well he's a man of many talents" Peter looked at the clock and reluctantly spoke, "Anyway, we've not got long left now. I've got to go see the governor after this to let her know how you got on. I assume you want me to tell her you don't want any more sessions with me?"

"Well... I don't know. I wouldn't quite put it like that"

"No?" Peter was quietly relieved at her response. He hadn't wanted to push her or to make her feel like he thought she needed more sessions, but he enjoyed her company and again, that wasn't something he was allowed to admit. Not out loud anyway.

"I mean, it wasn't all that bad. And for some reason, I don't actually mind talking to you" Carla spoke honestly before throwing in some trusty humour "That and you bribe me with brews so.."

"Well I'm glad you feel that way"

"Unless you don't think I need it? I mean I've not exactly got vodka running through my veins, I don't want to take up a place of someone who actually needs the support"

"Hey, there's plenty of support in this place for everyone. And more often than not, the women don't actually want to come back after their first session anyway. Plus they're not lucky enough to be bribed with brews.." Carla smiled at Peter's response "Anyway, we don't always have to base these sessions on alcohol. I'm no counsellor so I can't be of much help with the serious stuff, but there's other people in here who you could see for that if you needed. I can just be a chance for you to escape for an hour, to come chat about whatever you like"

Carla was flattered by Peter's offer. She'd been so reluctant to come today but to her surprise, it'd actually helped. For the first time since she'd been in this place, she actually felt normal again. Like she could fully be herself. "Okay. Deal"

"The thing is, I'll have to exaggerate your issues to the Gov a little bit though. It won't affect anything for you. I'm just not sure how pleased she'd be if she knew we was just coming for a casual chat every week"

"I'm game if you are" Carla simply shrugged, she was in no position to be turning down such offers. "Come on then, you going to walk me home or what?" She teased, placing the mug down onto the table and mentally preparing herself to go back to the cells. Peter couldn't help but grin at Carla's playful manner as he followed her out, pleased with how their session had went

It was the end of Peter's shift now and after she'd been occupied for the remainder of the day, he'd finally caught Becky in the staff room as she came out of handover with the night staff

"Ahh Becks, Sorry to catch you now but I'll forget come Wednesday" Becky smiled at Peter, encouraging him to say what he needed. He lowered his voice as the other day officers busied themselves getting ready to leave "My client earlier, Carla Connor"

"Oh yes! We were meaning to catch up on that wasn't we. How did it go?"

"Surprisingly she seemed to find it really useful. It took her a while to open up but I still think there's a lot more we have to discuss. She's in a real bad place in here, her issues with alcohol are quite something. I think it'd be a good move to make the sessions a weekly thing just so I can try keep her on the straight and narrow?" He asked hesitantly, feeling guilty for exaggerating but hoping he was doing a good job of masking his own desire for more sessions

"I knew if there was anyone who could get through to her it'd be you. We'll discuss it more on Wednesday when you're in but I've no issues with that. Anything to help stop that bloody contraband issue from getting worse" Peter was careful not to show his relief to her response so instead changed the subject as they continued getting themselves ready to leave

As the staff for that day all made their way out in a group, Peter caught sight of Carla at the end of the corridor as she exited the laundry room with a night officer behind her, fumbling around trying to lock the door behind them. They made eye contact and Peter discretely pointed to Becky who was in front of him before he gestured a hidden thumbs up towards Carla, letting her know Becky had given the go ahead. Carla simply offered a smirk in response as Peter and the rest of the officers walked out of sight. As they got into the staff car park, Peter and Ciaran split off from the others as they all said their goodbyes

"What was that then?" Ciaran spoke as they made their way to their cars, which they always parked next to one another

"What was what?"

"All that sign language with Connor in there?"

Peter silently berated himself for being spotted, hoping it had only been noticed by Ciaran and not any of the other's "Oh, I said I'd speak to the Gov about something for her so I was just letting her know it'd went okay"

"Well, she certainly seemed very pleased with you.. your luck's in" Ciaran teased as Peter rolled his eyes

"She's a prisoner Ciaran. I like to think I've higher standards than that" Peter retaliated, hating himself for the fact he'd just spoken of Carla in such a manner

"Hmm she is smoking though, ain't no denying that. I'd welcome a lot more than a smirk from her outside of this place" Peter just shook his head as they reached their cars and departed ways. There was no denying that she was hot, but something stopped Peter from wanting to discuss her like she was a piece of meat. It didn't feel like lads chat to him but more disrespectful to Carla. There was something different when it came to her in comparison to the other female prisoners. He found himself thinking of her more often than he should be. Bending the truth in order to get more sessions with her. Going against some of the rules for her, and regardless of how small said rules were, it wasn't stuff he'd risk with any of the other prisoners. This could get dangerous if Peter wasn't careful, if he didn't continue to remind himself of his uniform and the rules and responsibilities that came with that. He was determined that he wouldn't lost sight of that as one thing was for certain now, Carla Connor had become a Code Red in more ways than just one.


	4. Alarms

**POSSIBLE TRIGGERS in this chapter.**

Carla placed her towel on the hook just outside of the concrete shower walls. Stepping into the cubicle, she exhaled a deep breath as she let the hot water run down her naked body. This was her favourite time of day in the cells. She was an early riser, meaning that come 7:45am every morning she was in the shower room, usually way before any of the other women would even be up and about. This allowed her to enjoy the blissful sound of silence, something she welcomed in order to help her zone out for a while and forget where she was. She lathered her hair in the shampoo she had to the side of her. Closing her eyes as she massaged it into her scalp, they suddenly shot open as she heard the thudding sound of the shower room door shutting. Drawing back the flimsy curtain that hung down from the ceiling, she peered out through the slight gap she'd created to try and see if she'd been joined by another inmate. Nothing. She let out the breath she'd been holding in and allowed her heart to settle back to it's normal pace, assuming she'd just not shut it properly behind her. Closing her eyes and allowing the hot water to wash away the shampoo bubbles that had formed, she began to apply the conditioner to the ends of her hair. The water was probably a bit too hot for her liking but it was good. It helped to ground her, to give her some sense of feeling; something she felt she'd lost being in this place. She finished up washing the soap off her body and the conditioner out of her hair, shuddering as she briefly adjusted the temperature to cold, allowing herself to fully wake up before she turned the water off. Pulling the shower curtain back just enough so she could reach her arm out and grab her towel, she tutted as she simply grasped thin air. Peering out, she noticed her towel down on the floor by the next cubicle. Sighing at her lack of ability to hang it up properly, she leant herself forwards and reached her arm out to grab it. Bad move. Suddenly she was yanked upwards by her hair from someone behind, smashing her backwards into the cubicle wall as they covered her mouth with their hand. Luckily her attempts to grab her towel hadn't failed though and she instinctively covered what she could of herself before registering what was actually going on. Her eyes shot open as she took in the woman before her. Scarface. Carla hadn't had any interaction with the woman as of yet but Jackson had pointed her out to her and informed Carla of her reputation. A butch, 'take no prisoners' cell mate who often set her sights on the newbies, something Carla was naive enough to think wouldn't include her. She had a scar down the left side of her cheek, hence the nickname, and she donned a badly cut pixie hairstyle. Carla's eyes narrowed to the left, spotting one of her wannabes sniggering away behind her. She never travelled alone, a group of tag alongs followed her about the place as she was their 'top dog'. Thankfully it was only the two of them from what Carla could see. Less for her to have to fight off. Scarface had her pinned to the wall by her throat and eventually removed the hand she had pressed against Carla's mouth

"Aren't you a pretty little thing? hmm?" she began to trace Carla's jawline as Carla just looked on, wide eyed, clinging her towel to her body. Her body not only still covered in beads of water but beads of sweat were also now forming. "I don't believe we've been introduced and I like to give all my ladies a proper welcoming, especially the fit ones" Scarface's eyes glistened as she spoke, her face inches away from Carla's

"Please.. don't hurt me" Carla begged. They were the only words she could muster up as her body stood trembling under Scarface's hold and her minion stood watching on amused

"Aww don't you worry baby doll. I won't hurt you, so long as you're compliant and a good girl for me" One hand remained round Carla's throat as the other began to roam her body, over the towel at first, before she reached the end of the material where she slipped her hand beneath it, grappling at Carla's thighs, parting them for access. Carla looked for the red button on the wall to the left of the cubicle. The button that Jackson had warned her under no circumstances was she to press. Carla didn't care right now though. She was powerless in this situation and wasn't about to have her body violated. Not again. Without hesitating for a moment longer, she flung her arm up as the palm of her hand slammed down onto the button beside her. An alarm began to sound and the room flashed red as Scarface released her grasp on Carla's throat and wacked the back of her hand across her face "You stupid little BITCH. You're going to regret pressing that" She screeched the words at Carla before her and her minion scurried out of the shower rooms with their hoods up. Carla's body slid down the wall as she dropped to the floor, breaking down into hysterics. One hand remained holding the towel to cover her dignity and the other held onto her stinging cheek

Peter has just started his shift and was in the laundry room with Jackson as the alarm began to sound and the red lights which adjourned the prison walls flashed away. Instinctively his heart rate shot up as he hurried Jackson out of the room, locking it behind him. It wasn't often a panic alarm was pressed, so when it did happen, the guards knew something serious had happened. It was never a nice feeling having to start a shift off on one. Procedure was that all prisoners were to be taken to their cells so the problem could be dealt with, so he began escorting Jackson back as she muttered on about it probably being 'twats messing about'. Becks hurried and panicked voice suddenly came through over the radio though, alerting him to the fact it was indeed a situation "Can I have two female officers to attend the shower room immediately"

"The shower room?" Jackson was suddenly broken from her muttering as she aggressively shook her head "Oh Gucci what have you done?!"

Peter's heart suddenly began to race a little quicker as Carla's nickname hit him "you mean Connor?" he gulped the words down as he anticipated Jackson's answer

"She went to the shower room not long ago. Always does first thing" Although she'd initially not been impressed by the idea of Carla pressing the button, she now began to grow concerned over what state her friend may be in if she had come to harm. It was a prisoner rule though. You dealt with issues between each other without involving the guards, pressing the panic button was a cop out and would only cause you more issues further down the line. It was deemed worse than grassing someone up and that alone never went down well. Often the punishment for pressing the panic button was worse than the initial attack itself. Peter's concern was growing by the second. It was never nice hearing the shrill sound of the alarm going off and knowing what kind of incidents came with it, but it was even worse imagining that harm could have come to the inmate he'd grown quite fond of the past few weeks. As him and Jackson entered Wing C, his fears were confirmed as the rest of the inmates all stood outside of their cells shaking their heads and tutting. All the inmates except for Carla.

"What a surprise.. the posh bird couldn't hack it" Matthews spoke up as Carla's absence made her involvement in the situation pretty clear

"Oh shut it will ya? It could've been an accident for all we know" Jackson spoke in defence of Carla as Peter just stood manning the block, allowing them to bicker as thoughts of what could've happened to Carla rushed through his mind. The fact two female officers had been called to the scene, and it was in the shower room, was an alarming indication. He just wanted to know she was okay.

After what held felt like a lifetime, but was in fact only ten minutes, Carla steadied her breathing as the governor knelt before her with the two female guards sat linking her arm either side. She'd completely lost it. Memories of _him_ had began to plague her mind after she'd sunk to the floor. Memories of what he'd done to her the night before their supposed wedding. It all came back in flashbacks and suddenly she'd found herself right back in that moment. When the governor had found her, Carla totally flipped out, screeching for _him_ to get away from her as she lashed out, kicking her arms and legs about in a distressed state. Becky had no choice but to call for assistance and when Carla began to lash out at them also, they had to restrain her to de-escalate the situation and ensure she was no longer a danger to them. Now she'd managed to calm down somewhat, Becky nodded at the female officers indicating for them to release her. Carla remained with her head bowed as the governor gently spoke to her, attempting to bring her back to the present. "Carla? Can you look at me?" Carla lifted her head slightly as she made eye contact with the governor, her face surrounded by her dark locks, her body still trembling from the ordeal she'd just faced. She knew where she was now, that he wasn't there. But moments ago, she'd been back in that night again. Him raping her and her being powerless to stop him. "We need to get you to medical okay? You can explain what's gone on in there" Carla couldn't bring herself to speak, her throat in pain from all the screeching that had just took place, she simply nodded and slowly rose to her feet, fully wrapping the towel around her body. Embarrassed not only by the fact she'd practically just been sat naked in front of them all but also by the fact everyone was clearly now going to think she was crazy.

"So if the only reason you pressed that button was because you were suffering a flashback, how do you explain the evident fingerprints on your neck?" The governor gently probed as Carla sat on the bed in medical

Carla simply shrugged. She knew the consequences of pressing that button would be bad, let alone if she dobbed Scarface in. She had to press it in the moment to escape the abuse she was about to endure but now she was safe, the power was back in her hands and she didn't dare to make the situation any worse than it already was. "I must've been a bit too forceful when showering" this was all Carla could muster up. She knew it sounded ridiculous and cringed at herself for it but anything was better than the truth

Becky shook her head in a defeated manner. She'd been questioning Carla for a while now and knew that she wasn't going to get the truth from her despite the marks on Carla's neck speaking volumes. She knew the protocol though and the fear that came with prisoners dobbing other's in. She flipped her notepad shut and did the only thing that she could in this situation. "Right well if that's the story you're sticking to then I can only hope CCTV will provide me with the truth. If that is the truth however, then I must remind you that under no circumstances is it acceptable to abuse me or my staff. Whether you're conscious of it or not. The panic alarm is for serious altercations and is to only be pressed if you feel you're in danger from another cell mate or you're caught in a life or death situation. If you're struggling with flashbacks then I can refer you to the prison councillor in order to help". Carla couldn't even bring herself to look at the governor as she gently shook her head in response, ashamed at her evident lying. "Right well I'll leave you to get finished up but if you change your mind, just let me know. I've radioed for an officer to escort you back"

Becky exited the medical room, closing the door behind her she gasped as she walked straight into a somewhat flustered Peter who had answered her earlier call to come and collect Carla

"Everything okay?" Peter quizzed as Becky began to fill him in on the situation

"..So I'll have a look at the CCTV but other than that, I've got to take her word for it"

"Ahh little problem there. I've just left Jeffries readjusting all the cameras on route to the shower room. Looks like the whole lot were fiddled with so clearly it was a planned attack and they've covered all areas" Peter didn't know how he was feeling. Relieved that serious harm hadn't come to Carla and she'd pressed the button in good time, but now concerned over what Becky had told him, Carla clearly having been victim to a bad ordeal in her life previously

Becky was evidently frustrated at the information Peter had just told her "Well I'll have a look anyway. See if anything was picked up. If not then we're going to need to keep a close eye on her over the next few days" They both glanced in at Carla sat on the medical bed as Becky thanked Peter and made her way to her office, leaving him to finally check how Carla was for himself. He entered the room cautiously, waiting for Carla to acknowledge his presence before he approached her. She allowed the nurse to finish her observations as Peter walked forwards and placed the ziplock bag he was holding down onto the end of the bed. He'd been handed it on his way up from one of the female guards who'd been in the shower room with Carla

"Your clothes" he offered a gentle smile as Carla reached out for them, eager to get out of the towel she still had clung to her. As she finished up her checks, the nurse pulled the curtain around Carla allowing her some privacy to get changed

"I'll be back in a moment. I just need to go get this photocopied so I can get her to sign it.. if you don't mind waiting here?" The nurse checked with Peter before heading off down the corridor, closing the door behind her. After a few minutes, Carla drew back the curtain and sat back down onto the bed, awkwardly shuffling her feet together before she finally found the courage to speak up

"You must think I'm a right lunatic"

"Not at all. I've worked in this place long enough to have an idea of what may have went on. Even if you won't admit it"

Carla finally met Peter's gaze, he felt his stomach tighten as he looked on at the tears that had risen in her eyes and the bruises that were forming on her neck and cheek. He slowly closed some of the gap between them, grabbing a tissue from the box on the side and handing it to her "I'm sorry" she whispered as she wiped away the tears that were now spilling down her cheeks

"Hey, don't you dare be sorry. The women in this place can be vicious and spiteful. You did the right thing pressing that button" Peter assured her, knowing he shouldn't say these next few words but seeing that the woman in front of him desperately needed a confidant "And if you want to talk about it, we'll apply the four walls rule to this room too. No information will be passed on from me"

For some reason, Carla trusted Peter when he said this. It didn't feel like he was trying to squeeze information out of her, but instead more like he just wanted to try and comfort her. She wanted to confide in him, to assure him she wasn't crazy. "She put her hands up under my towel, her intentions were clear and I just completely panicked. It took me back to.." Carla began to speak before pausing, unsure if she was ready to share such intimate information with someone who still felt like a stranger to her. She looked at the man that stood before her though. His warm eyes, his soft approach, his little nod of encouragement for her to continue talking. "It took me back to the evening I was erm, very badly abused. Sexually abused by my fiancée" She still struggled to say the words, the same sicky feeling rushed through her body every time. She bowed her head in shame, still finding it something she held enormous guilt and embarrassment over. Peter felt devastated for the woman who sat in front of him, the woman who before today had always come across so sharp and so resilient. This was a vulnerability he'd never expected to see within her and he strangely felt quite honoured, pleased that she trusted him enough to let her walls down

"That's awful, and so frightening. No one should have to go through that. Anyone in your position would have panicked, would have pressed that button" It took every ounce of strength that Peter had in him not to reach out and hug her. That wasn't a move he thought wise to spring upon her after she'd just shared such information though. That and it was incredibly unprofessional and against the rules. The realisation of his thought process suddenly hit him though. The worrying realisation that it wasn't his professional boundaries that had initially stopped him from hugging her; the main thing that really should have been his priority.

Luckily Carla broke his thoughts "I was right back there and I had to do something to stop it from happening again. But I know how bad the consequences of that button are" She sighed as she picked at the tissue she held in her hands "I've never even spoken to her but Jackson had warned me, I should've been more vigilant"

"Who was it Carla? Who did this?" he knew he was pushing his luck but he had to ask. He noticed the panic rise in her face though and assumed her trust was beginning to falter "Hey, I'm not asking so I can go share it. I just want to ensure I'm protecting you and the other women as best as **I **possibly can. That'll be a lot easier if **I **am able to at least know who I'm looking out for" Peter truthfully spoke. Really he should take the information to the governor but this was Carla's situation to handle and he didn't want to abuse her trust, not when it was evident how difficult it was for her to share in the first place. After deliberating in silence for a while, Carla hesitantly said her name as Peter nodded, not at all surprised. "Nasty piece of work that one" he shook his head as he spoke, his voice laced with disgust "Us lot will be keeping an extra set of eyes on you over the next few days anyway so you've no need to worry. We've got you.. I've got you" Carla smiled at Peter's reassurance as the nurse flounced back into the room, breaking the gaze they held with one another

"What a palaver that was! Sorry about that. If you could just sign here and here for me then you're free to go" Carla signed the forms the nurse held out to her and slipped off the bed as Peter escorted her out

"I know I shouldn't expect this of you but.. do you promise not to say anything? It really is more than my life's worth" Carla quietly probed as they made their way down the empty corridor

He looked down at her hand that was swinging down by her side as they walked, and discretely looped his little finger around hers. "I pinky promise". Carla smiled down at his finger entwined with hers, feeling at ease for the first time since the ordeal. They reluctantly broke their hands free as they turned the corner and were back in the view of the others "You've got this" he gently assured her as she offered him one last smile and walked ahead of him, entering the wing where Jackson stood eagerly awaiting to hear all about it

Peter watched on as Carla held her head high and resumed her normal demeanour, her resilience and brave face meaning everyone around her but him would remain utterly clueless to what she'd suffered that morning. He had a whole new found admiration for that woman, and a lot more of an idea about why she may have found herself in here. He knew there was a lot more to her story still but his gut instinct had been right. He didn't trust the guy he'd seen in her facebook picture, and now he knew it was with good reason. His desire to know more only grew the closer him and Carla got and despite knowing it wasn't good to be this involved, he simply couldn't help it. He knew he was playing with fire but at this stage, he really didn't care.


	5. Recklessness

"Right thanks for listening everyone. Before you go, we're starting off the day with cell checks. As you'll all know, we've had a rising number of issues with alcoholic contraband over the past few weeks and more recently, drugs. It's got to stop somewhere so I want every cell checked from top to bottom and pat downs carried out. I'm assigning two of you to a wing to start with and as per usual, I don't want any inmates leaving their cells until the full check has been carried out. I've written a list up on the board in the staffroom where you'll find the wings you've been allocated" Becky made the announcement to the group of officers who were about to start their day shift as they nodded in response to her instructions and made their way out to begin the searches. Peter headed straight to the board in the staff room, finding his name alongside Ciaran's. His stomach done a somersault as he looked at the wings they had been assigned. Wing C and Wing F. He always felt a strange sense of excitement when he got to start his shift off by seeing Carla. Though the circumstances today were not a situation he looked forward to putting her through. He now had the insight into her past and what she endured days ago at the hands of Scarface and instantly his concern grew over how she may respond to a pat down.

* * *

Ciaran was the one to make the announcement upon him and Peter entering the wing as they both pulled on the gloves they'd been provided with "Rise and shine ladies, remain in your cells please as today we're commencing with searches". Carla looked up from the magazine she'd been flicking through. Being the early riser she was, she'd already had one of the female night guards accompany her to the shower room that morning so she'd just spent the last half hour waiting for her hair to dry, laying on the bed in her prison attire; a black short sleeved top and some leggings. This was the first cell search she'd had since being inside so she simply sat and awaited further instructions. "Usual protocol? I'll take the left side, you take the right?" Ciaran looked towards Peter who nodded in response, relieved he had Carla's side. Her cell was the first in line too so he pulled her door back and cautiously entered

"Hey" she spoke, her tone soft as she let out a small sigh, relieved to be greeted by Peter

"Sorry" He didn't really know why he was apologising as such but he felt somewhat bad, he felt he knew Carla well enough by now to know she wouldn't be hiding contraband and it actually felt like an insult to be putting her through it "Everyone has to have their cell checked and a quick pat down so if you could just stand against the wall there then we'll proceed. I'll be as quick as I can"

"Yes officer" she could sense his awkwardness so she mockingly saluted and did as she was instructed, leaning against the wall with her arms folded as Peter hesitantly began. He tipped the flimsy mattress up.. flicked through her magazine pages... luckily Carla didn't have much in her cells like the others. No photos on the wall or piles of magazines. He checked all the evident places where something may be stashed before turning to face her "What is it exactly that you're looking for?"

"We can stumble across all sorts in these things but the main offenders we're hoping to eliminate today are any stashes of alcohol or drugs people may have"

"Oh I see... it's pick on the alcoholic first then is it" Carla teased as Peter looked worried by her remark, not picking up on Carla's humorous tone "I'm joking Barlow, don't worry"

Peter relaxed at her assurance and indicated for her to come away from the wall that was in eye line with her cell door. As she brought herself towards him, he lowered his tone so no one outside of the cell could hear "I'm meant to do a pat down but I know you've not got anything so I won't put you through it.. But if anyone asks, you received one okay?" Carla couldn't help but smile at Peter's kindness, fully aware of the fact he was reluctant to be touching her in a way she wouldn't appreciate after what she'd confided in him about, something that only made her appreciate _him_ even more. "Right, you can get back to reading your magazine now" He offered her a smile as he turned to walk out, stopped in his tracks as he felt her lightly tug him back by his arm

"Search me" she gently commanded as he looked back at her, confused by her instruction. She maintained eye contact with him as a smirk spread across her face, reaching down and grabbing his other arm she pulled him back towards her and placed both his hands onto her hips, parting her legs slightly as she became stern and instructed him again "I said, search me.. officer" her voice was husky, flirtatious even, and Peter couldn't help but be dumbfounded by the whole situation, completely in awe of her new found confidence and playful manner. He studied her face, his eye contact breaking as he focused his attention to her smirk. She had never been hotter than she was in this moment right now. He rubbed his thumbs across the material of the top that covered her stomach as his hands remained firmly placed on her hips. Her legs were parted and she had now lifted her arms out to the side, indicating she was ready for him to commence. Not breaking eye contact, he gently and slowly ran his hands lower down her body, crouching down as he ran his hands down each leg and back up, paying extra attention to her thighs as he lightly grazed his fingers up and down them, her face full of contentment as he did so. As he rose back to full height, his arms followed, never breaking the contact with her body, his hands bang to slowly explore her ass. There was so much he wished he could do but not wanting to push too many boundaries or try his luck, he simply ran his hands over her firm cheeks before he came to her lower back. She continued looking up at him, a mischievous glint in her eye as he lightly glided his hands up her back before finally bringing them round to her front. Noticing her heart was beating at the same fast pace as his. He looked down at the moulds of her breasts through her top and his sudden hesitation and uncertainty became evident to her. She leaned herself towards him a little more before whispering "Make sure to check them properly because I could have all sorts stashed in there". She had to bite down on her lower lip to suppress the giggle that threatened to come out. She had no idea what she was playing at or why, all she knew was that she was receiving the desired affect. Peter stifled out a small laugh as he shook his head in amusement. Some of the female inmates would often revel at a pat down, making suggestive comments and winding the officer's up. Never had he experienced anything like what he was right now with Carla though, this was off the scale in terms of seductiveness. He followed instruction and gently ran his hands down across her breasts, massaging and fondling at them for the briefest of moments before he lowered them back to her hips. She brought her arms down in response to him finishing his 'search' and placed her hands onto his outer forearms.

He continued to stare into her eyes for a moment longer before hesitantly breaking free from their hold, suddenly feeling quite awkward at the exchange they'd just had. "Erm yep, you're all clear" he tried to recompose himself as Carla smiled, finding his sudden shyness quite cute

"Always better to check just incase. In fact maybe next time, you should do a strip search.." she folded her arms and playfully bit down on her lip as Peter smirked back at her suggestion, not quite believing the situation he found himself in. This most definitely wasn't a side he'd expected from Carla but he certainly liked it. A little too much in fact. As he left her cell he regained his composure, looking down to make sure he'd not allowed himself to get too excited within a certain area. Thankfully _that _at least had remained professional.

* * *

Carla sat pushing the food on her plate around with her fork. Another prison meal she certainly wasn't going to be consuming. Carla was accustomed to a life of luxury, of fine dining and good quality food. Some meals in here were tolerable but certainly not this one. Plus right now she was far too nervous to eat anything. Her second 1:1 session with Peter was due to take place in half an hours time. The first proper interaction she'd have with him since their moment in her cell. Since she completely and utterly embarrassed herself. In the moment it was a bit of fun, she saw an open opportunity and in typical Carla Connor style, she had a bit of a play around with it. The problem was, this wasn't a typical Carla Connor scenario and it was reckless behaviour given the position she was currently in. She'd driven herself crazy since it happened, wondering what Peter may be thinking of her. Would he think she was lying about the stuff with Frank? Did he think she was nothing but a slut? Would he panic and tell the governor? All she'd seen of him in the days after were quick stolen glances in the communal area, and quite frankly she was quite relieved at the lack of contact. But at the same time, it left far too many unanswered questions for her liking. And now she had to go face them questions, she had to go and face him. She stopped toying with the food on her plate and began pacing her cell, wondering how to play it. Would she act cool like nothing had happened? Bring it up? So many thoughts raced through her mind and before she knew it, one of the guards had arrived to take her down to him. She felt her heart pounding in her chest as they walked down the corridor towards the room. And with two taps on the door, the officer pushed it open and Carla couldn't put the moment off any longer

"Hey" Peter was the first to speak as the officer shut the door behind Carla and made his way back to the block. Carla just about managed a smile in response as Peter spoke again, sensing her awkwardness. "You can sit down you know, I'm not going to bite". Carla made her way towards the armchair opposite and took a seat, folding one of her legs up underneath her. Peter leant down to the side of him, picking up two cups of tea that he had hidden out of sight and handed one to Carla as she responded with a confused 'thanks'. "I don't think anyone noticed me smuggle these out of the staff room but if they ask, I'll just tell them I've swapped the bottle for tea" Carla's anxiety over the situation faltered a little at Peter's generosity and his stupid humour

"Forever breaking the rules for me aren't ya" The words left her mouth before she had time to process how they may come across, panicking she quickly rushed to correct herself "Not that I'm saying it was your fault of course, because I take full blame for the other day and I really am so sorry. I don't know what came over me and I jus- it was stupid" The words left Carla's mouth in a quick and jumbled mess as she remained fixated with her cup the whole time, too nervous and embarrassed to even look at the expression on his face

"It's okay Carla, calm down"

"I can't imagine what you must be thinking of me" she sniggered in a disgusted manner as all the thoughts she'd had about herself whirled about in her mind, all thoughts she was worried he was having too

"How you acted was no different to now the other women in here act in them situations, in fact you were mild in comparison"

"Oh brilliant. Now I'm just like that lot out there, what a reassuring thought. That's probably worse than anything I was actually thinking"

"No, I didn't mean it in that way, _at all_" He insisted, pausing before he spoke again "Let's just say, I certainly didn't and would never for that matter, give that lot as thorough a check as I did you.. " this comment finally caused Carla to make eye contact with Peter "You're nothing like them"

Carla sighed at Peter's comment. Why did he always have to be so nice? Make her feel so special? "But I am. I'm a prisoner and you're an Officer, someone who I shouldn't be messing about with like that. Not to that degree anyway"

Peter could tell Carla was really worrying about what had happened. And he couldn't deny the worry hadn't plagued him over the past few days too. The fear that she may say something to someone, that she may feel he abused his position, which technically he did. "I know. And I should be the one who's apologising. I've worked in this job for a long time now, I've had all sorts of inmates propositioning me and flirting with me and I've always remained professional over it. I don't know where my control went when it came to you but I shouldn't have lost it how I did. I was the one with the ultimate choice in that scenario and I should have remained professional"

"Please don't you feel guilty. It was me who initiated it and I can't begin to explain how embarrassed I am. I don't know, I just seem to relax and forget where I am when I'm around you. You bring out the pre-prison Carla"

"Well 'pre-prison' Carla seems like a lot of fun" Carla shook her head at Peter's comment, though she couldn't suppress the smile that rose to her lips

"You're not helping Barlow. And neither is all this tea you keep supplying me with. Although..." she brought the beverage to her lips and took a sip "..it's another top notch brew so I'm not complaining"

"So we've established the tea is good, what about us? We good?"

"We're good" Carla nodded gently. "It was a bit of misjudged and very reckless fun and in all seriousness, you were actually required and instructed to pat me down by the governor so it wasn't completely our fault"

"Exactly. I had strong reason to believe you may have had something stashed so I had to take extra precautionary measures"

"In all honestly you were just searching for them sugar sachets you gave me weren't ya? You ran out and thought you'd come and take mine back"

"Ahh, you've caught me banged to rights" They both sat grinning at one another as their exchange fell back to normal again. The playful banter that both of them loved to have with each other putting them both back at ease. He had to bring something up though, to reassure her "I hope you know that I have no intentions to ever betray your trust though Carla. Things will always stay between us as far as I'm concerned"

Carla looked back down into the liquid that remained in her cup, internally softening at Peter's words "Hmm I'm sure there's a few things you would take back to the governor if necessary though.. like if I suddenly made a U-turn and confessed to being this evil murderer they're making me out to be, I'm sure you wouldn't sit harbouring that secret"

"Maybe not. It depends. If I felt like he deserved it then maybe I would" Peter admitted truthfully as he looked at the woman before him. Carla processed his words for a moment, assuming he was referring to the attack she'd opened up to him about

She eventually met his gaze "Well don't worry, I won't be making any confessions like that. I know you probably don't care either way and I know you've heard it all before, but I honestly didn't do it"

"Well maybe I've got a confession of my own to make then, because.." Peter was unsure if the statement that was about to follow was a good idea or not but as he observed the hopeful look on her face, he decided it was "well, I believe you" Carla felt the tears of relief instantly rise in her eyes at Peter's words. Words that she had so desperately needed to hear right now. Words that for some reason, felt so meaningful coming from him.

Peter didn't know the facts, he didn't know each persons side of the story, but he knew from his own search that he didn't like the look of the guy and that any man who could abuse a woman like that, would be capable of all sorts of lies. In the few weeks he'd had to get to know Carla, he'd seen a vulnerability in her that no one else in this place had. He'd not come across anyone like her before, and there was still so much for him yet to discover but something about her just made him really trust her. He knew he _must_ really trust her in order to have already put his job at risk for her. He loved his job but he couldn't deny his connection with the woman sat before him, and so long as he played it well, he knew he'd be able to maintain both of those things in his life.


	6. Acceptance

Carla hummed along to herself quietly as she made her way down the corridor, her body suddenly coming to a halt as something caught her attention. She stopped walking in the hope that the noise would become clearer. Was that screaming? Carla listened a moment longer. Nothing. She carried on making her way back to the wing before the sound became more prominent the closer that she got. Muffled cries for "HELP" were emitting from the shower room that she was making her way past. She came to a standstill, unsure if she should enter the room to see to the commotion or simply just carry on. Sadly this was the norm in a place like this and interfering could only put her in danger. After silently deliberating with herself, she decided to make her way back to the wing and seek out a guards help instead. She made her way past the shower room when a shudder coursed through her body as she remembered back to the encounter she'd been the victim of weeks ago in that same room. She knew how quickly a bad thing could happen, what if she was too late getting help? Her head was telling her to walk away, mainly through fear of what she may walk into. But her heart, and her gut simply wouldn't allow her to do it. Acting on pure instinct, she went back on herself and pushed the shower room door open as slowly and as quietly as she could until her body was fully in and the door had peacefully shut behind her. She was confident she hadn't been seen, and especially confident that she hadn't been heard over the sounds of the victim coughing, wheezing and groaning as a result of the attack they were evidently being subjected to. She couldn't yet gage how many people were involved or who but her attention was drawn to the mirror on the wall opposite her, which to her advantage reflected back some movement in the cubicle that was positioned metres away from her. She adjusted the angle of her body so she could try get a better view and figure it out rather than heading into the unknown. Her heart began to thud through her chest as she could finally make out the two figures. The victim of this brutal attack was Matthews, her whole face was bloodied, her body was dangling and lifeless as her attacker simply held her against the wall by her chin. She looked unconscious by this point, there was no sign of her struggling or putting up a fight and certainly no more sound coming from her. The only small mercy was that she was still fully clothed. It was the sight of the attacker that caused most panic and fear to run through Carla's body though. The woman she had spent the last few weeks absolutely terrified of.

"I think it's time I wasn't the only Scarface around here" The woman jeered, reaching into her pocket and pulling out what looked like some sort of blade as she began raising it to an oblivious Matthew's face, ready to carve her like a piece of meat. Carla's panic suddenly heightened as she realised the seriousness of the situation. She glanced at that familiar red button on the wall, as tempting as it was to just push it again, she knew she couldn't. Besides, it'd be too late. And as much as Matthews wasn't Carla's favourite person, she had to do something. Without a moment longer of hesitation, Carla used all her force to lunge herself out of the shadows and launch herself at the two women, her target being Scarface. She made sure to grab the arm that was holding the blade, as she smashed the woman into the cubicle wall behind her, causing Scarface to release her grip on Matthews as the woman's beaten and unconscious body slumped down onto the floor. Carla now had Scarface pinned up against the cubicle with all the force she could muster. Ensuring she kept the blade wielding arm pinned in a position above the woman's head. Now what though? Scarface had come down from the initial shock of the sudden interruption and a smug smile now spread across her features as she made eye contact with Carla. "Back for round two are we doll?" Her eyes glistened as terror took over Carla. Scarface had begun really struggling against her hold and Carla was weakening by the second. It was physically repulsing her to have such body contact with the woman before her but she had to, it was quite possibly a life or death situation. Carla had now resorted to becoming a dead weight leant against Scarface's body as a method of trying to maintain power but this woman was three times the size of her and it was proving highly difficult.

"Looks like I'll be doing a masterpiece on your pretty little face instead.. now that is a shame" she threatened, her confidence growing as Carla's hold on her became looser as a result of her trying to reposition herself. She could feel herself slipping on the tiled flooring beneath them and had tried to prevent that. But in doing so, she had just opened up the opportunity for Scarface to take control.

**SMACK**

Her body was plunged into the wall behind her as the crown of her head bounced off the metal tap fitting on the wall, instantly knocking her unconscious as her body slumped down.

Carla's trembling body looked down at the woman she'd just unintentionally knocked out, her will power had just surged as she realised Scarface was about to take control. She stood frozen on the spot for a moment, fear coursing through her as she worried about what she'd just done. She stepped back slightly, her foot nudging into the body of the other woman slumped in the cubicle and Carla's instincts suddenly kicked back in. She placed her arms underneath Matthews and dragged her lifeless body across the tiled floor, stopping at a safe distance from the woman who'd caused all this damage. Carla began screeching for help as she unsuccessfully tried to find a pulse or sign of life from Matthews. She rushed towards the shower room door and continued calling out for help, reluctant to leave the woman alone and still reluctant to press that stupid button.

Ciaran and Peter were just making their way through the corridors to start their shift when they heard the screams for help echoing down them. They began running towards the noise, Peter somewhat quicker than Ciaran as he had recognised the voice as Carla's. As they came into sight and she knew they'd seen her, Carla ran back to Matthews body and despite her still being completely unresponsive, tried to reassure her. "It's alright. It's okay, I'm getting you some help now". Peter and Ciaran rushed in as Peter's eyes widened in horror at the scene before him. Relieved that Carla wasn't in the same position as the woman she was knelt on the floor next to.

"What's happened?" he rushed to her side as Ciaran did the same with the body still slumped in the cubicle.

"I found her attacking Matthews. I tried to stop her and then she hit her head and I think she may have killed Matthews and I don't know how badly I've hurt her or what I've done" the story came out in a quick and panicked mess as Peter located a weak pulse on Matthews neck and Ciaran nodded his head towards him to confirm he'd done the same with the woman he had before him.

"Medical emergency to the shower room" Peter spoke through to his radio before turning to the woman beside him as he rested his hand on her bare shoulder "It's okay. She's still with us. Are you hurt?!" He asked, his concern more evident than he had intended it to be. He couldn't deny the worry that was crippling him though as he looked on at Carla's blood smeared chest and arms.

"No I'm fine, it's not mine" he noticed the look of pure fear in her eyes and the trembling beneath the hand that he still had rested upon her body.

"It's okay, you did amazing. It's all going to be okay" he gently reassured her before a barricade of officers and medics swarmed into the room and Carla rose to her feet, watching on as they attended to the bloodied scene before her.

* * *

Carla sat in the gov's office with Becky as she finished up giving her statement. She'd told her everything, including the fact it was Scarface who had also attacked her weeks prior.

"Well thank you for your honesty. I do wish you'd told me at the time but I understand. Now we've sorted that, have you got any questions?"

"Will I be in trouble? Will they both be okay?"

"We'll need to get statements from the both of them but it is pretty evident to us from the scene and the blade found with Turner, exactly what's went on anyway. Both are still in medical but both are alive and awake so that's a good sign. By the looks of things, you saved an inmates life and through self defence, caused a simple accident to another. I can't see too much coming from it where you're concerned but as I said, everyone involved needs to be spoken to and it'll all have to be reviewed. You did a brave thing though" Becky reassured her as Carla responded with a gentle nod, relieved at the answer she'd received "Although I do need to remind you that the panic alarm is there for these kind of incidents and you really should leave it to us officers to intervene. Please never feel you can't press it, it could've been a whole different outcome today"

* * *

It had been a few days since the incident had taken place. The gov had spoken to Carla again to assure her that her story had been matched by what Matthews could remember and with little room to deny much, Scarface was moved to a secure unit within the prison until a final outcome could be reached. Matthews remained in medical recovering from her injuries. She had a broken rib and external cuts and bruising but luckily nothing too serious that wouldn't heal over a short period of time.

Carla made her way into the prison kitchen as Officer Barlow looked confused upon seeing her stood before him.

"Well, you've certainly had a glow up Jackson"

Carla smirked and shook her head at Peter's remark "I agreed to cover her today so she could have a phone call with her brother. It's the only time over the next few weeks she'll get chance" She explained as she recalled back to their earlier conversation. Jackson pleading with her to swap their evening and afternoon shift. Carla had softened to the woman a lot over the weeks and despite winding Jackson up and pretending she wouldn't do it, Carla was more than happy to help out her friend. Kitchen duty was a job the inmates had to do after meal times. A quick tidy up of the kitchen for the prison caterers. An officer always had to be present and Carla was silently pleased she'd lucked out with Peter.

"Well that's very kind of you. Are you sure it wasn't just because you caught wind that I was the officer in attendance though?"

"Don't flatter yourself Barlow" Carla smirked as she placed the rubber gloves on her hands and set off cleaning up the metal stations.

As much as Peter wanted to give Carla a helping hand, he knew he couldn't. If another officer was to enter, the issue of favouritism would definitely be raised as well as a whole load of other issues. Officers were under strict instructions that these duties were to be carried out by prisoners only. So he had no choice but to just maintain observation, even if it did make him feel uncomfortable.

"You pull off the marigolds quite well actually. Might nickname you Cinderella"

"You dare" Carla glared up at him from her position of wiping down the metal counter top as he chuckled at her reaction.

"I'd help if I could you know. It's just not allowed"

"I know. You don't have to explain Barlow. Anyway, I'm perfectly capable of wiping down a few sides on me own"

Silence filled the room again before Peter broached the elephant in the room "How are you doing anyway? After the other day?"

"Well for once I came out of something unscathed and that's a miracle where I'm concerned so I'm fine. I really never intended to hurt Scarface, my ultimate goal was just to help Matthews and get her out"

"And you really did do an amazing job. After what you went through yourself weeks ago, that can't have been easy. I know Matthews hasn't given you the easiest of times in here either"

"I know but my god, there's no way I could've left her to endure that. It's just basic human instinct. Anyone would've done the same"

"Trust me. There's a lot of women in here who would've strolled on past and turned a blind eye. In fact a few others in here definitely would've joined in and had a few free punches themselves. You were brave and kind and you shouldn't underestimate that" Carla smiled at his words and they continued chatting whilst she busied herself with the cleaning up. Ten minutes later and she looked around proudly at her work. All sides now clear and wiped down.

Peter stepped closer to where she was stood "Well done Cinders.. although you've missed a fair amount of something there" He nodded beside them as she tried to see what he was on about.

"Where?" She furrowed her brow in confusion as he pointed it out again and she smiled realising he was winding her up. She picked up the spray bottle from the counter "Oh yeah I have haven't I?" she responded playfully as she squirted the liquid onto his face, caught by surprise at his pained reaction.

"Arghhhhh crap" Peter brought his hand up to his face as he stepped backwards, pain etched across his features.

"Oh my god. You told me it was just water in these!" Carla screeched in response as she panicked and grabbed a ton of blue roll, bringing it up to his face as she gently rubbed his back. What the hell had she just done? "What hurts the most? Does it burn?"

"My eyes! I can't see" Peter cried out as he covered his face with the blue roll whilst a flustered Carla did her best to help him, wondering what substance she may have just blinded him with. Genuinely upset and scared that she'd really hurt him.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know, I never would've.." She stopped mid sentence as she realised Peter was no longer crying out in pain, but instead laughing away to himself. "Are you joking?! You absolute idiot!" She swatted his arm and recoiled in disbelief as he continued laughing.

"I'm sorry.. I couldn't resist" he wiped the remaining water off his face with the blue roll as she just stood shaking her head, trying to steady her heartbeat from the panic she'd just faced. "It is just water.. look" he picked it up and squirted her back as her mouth fell open in shock at his sudden attack. He tried to gage her reaction to see if he'd pushed her too far, perhaps this sort of stuff wasn't funny to her. But his worry was soon dismissed when she reached for another bottle from the counter, ensuring it was a water filled one before she began continuously spraying him back as they both found themselves playfully chasing one another round and covering the other in water, giggling away as they become totally oblivious to their surroundings. "Alright, alright I surrender" Peter finally managed to blurt out through his laughter, as he put his bottle down on the side and placed his arms up in the air.

Carla stood grinning as she revelled in her triumph, laughing again as she noticed just how much she'd drenched him. The both of them then realising the extent of the wet mess they'd just made around them..

"I know I said I couldn't help but we better quickly get this wiped up" he laughed as they mopped up the mess that had just been caused from their water fight. Luckily Peter's protective vest didn't show too much of the water it had been covered in and they were able to dry themselves up as much as possible. A smile crept across his features as he took in the woman before him, not realising she'd become conscious of his gaze upon her.

"What?! Do I look awful now?"

"No. You've not come off too bad in comparison to me. I need to work on my aim I reckon"

"What is it then? Why are you beaming like some cheshire cat when you're looking at me?" Carla didn't believe him, suddenly becoming self conscious of the state she was in.

"I'm not!"

"You are! What is it? Is it my hair? Do I look like a drowned rat?"

"No! It's just.." Peter didn't know how to word it without it sounding too odd "I like seeing you this happy that's all. Your smile, it's.. nice" he admitted as Carla couldn't help but smile even more in return, his embarrassment over his comment suddenly becoming very evident.

"My smile?!"

"Yeah.. you've got a really contagious smile. Happiness looks good on you that's all" he shrugged.

"Oh behave" She brushed his compliment off and stood fiddling with the blue roll in her hands. Aware of the sudden shift in tension within the room "Besides. The only time I ever actually seem to smile in this place is when I'm around you" She met his eye contact as a slight blush rose to her cheeks, forcing him to look away as he became fully aware of his failure to suppress his glee at her statement. Carla became more conscious of the territory they were now entering and the giddy feeling that was rising within her, knowing it best they left it there.

"Anyway.. isn't it about time you walked me home?"

* * *

As they made their way down the corridors side by side, Peter couldn't help but continue to encourage the boundary pushing conversations "I hope you're not rating my walking home skills because in different circumstances, a lot more effort would have gone into this"

"Oh really?" Carla raised her eyebrows and folded her arms across her chest as they continued on their route "How so?"

"Well normally I would've given you my jacket to wear... linked your arm in mine.. dropped you right on your door step safely"

"Impressive stuff. And I guess in response I would've thanked you for being such a gentlemen.. returned your jacket.. given you a grateful kiss on the cheek.."

"And invited me in for coffee?"

Carla laughed at his cheekiness "Well, how presumptuous of you Barlow! I wouldn't be that easy just 'cause you walked me home you know"

"Well, how presumptuous of you Miss Connor.. maybe I really would just appreciate a nice hot beverage for my efforts before I head off back home in the cold"

"Oh please! We all know that once you've gone inside for a coffee, you're not leaving until the following morning" They both smiled knowingly as they continued the rest of the walk in a blissful silence, both content with their ever growing dynamic.

"Well.. here we are" Carla spoke as they got closer to the wing "Thank you ever so much for walking me home.. I would invite you in for a coffee but my machine is naff and well, I have _the _most invasive flat mates"

"Ahh well.. that's a shame, I was really looking forward to that _'coffee''._ Maybe next time.."

"Yeah, if you're lucky" She teased as they stood playfully looking into each other's eyes and smirking away at each other before their flirtatious exchange was annoyingly interrupted.

"Gucci! Look who's back" The women all stopped their card game and turned to look at Carla who's gaze located the woman she'd saved days before. She reluctantly walked off from Peter and made her way into the wing as he locked the cell gate behind her and positioned himself out of view of the women. He was cautious of how Matthews would be towards Carla so wanted to listen in just in case an issue were to arise.

Carla folded her arms tightly across her chest, now feeling highly uncomfortable with all eyes on her. She was very aware that what she had done wouldn't suddenly mean things had changed, she had accepted now that there was a lot of women in this place who just would never like her no matter what she did. "It's good to see you back" she spoke with truth as she turned to walk into her cell before she was stopped in her tracks.

"Connor?" she turned round as Matthews carefully pushed herself up from her seated position and walked towards her, all the inmates watched on intrigued and Peter peered in so that he could see them both. "Welcome to wing C" She extended her hand out as Carla took a brief pause before reaching out and shaking it, both of them gently smiled at one another, the mutual acceptance and respect now established.

"Thank you" Carla released her hand as she caught sight of Jackson in the background who was sat beaming, holding both her thumbs up in the air at the pair that stood before her. Matthews returned and sat with the girls as they continued their card game and Carla turned to walk into her cell, suddenly catching sight of Peter's hidden figure. He winked at her and she couldn't help but grin at his reaction and evident happiness for her before they both disappeared out of each other's sight. Right now, she really wished she had been in a position to 'invite him in for coffee'..


End file.
